Eye Examination
by lottenoir
Summary: manakah jati dirimu yang sebenarnya?— Baekhyun to Chanyeol


Eye Examination

.

.

ChanBaek

Hurt/ Comfort, Romance

* * *

" _Park Chanyeol!"_

_Chanyeol memberhentikan langkahnya. Tangannya masih merangkul pundak milik Kyungsoo__— selingkuhannya. Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya dan memperhatikan lelaki berambut magenta tengah menatapnya menyeringai._

" _Apa? Bukankah sudah jelas kalau hubungan kita telah berakhir sepenuhnya?" Tanyanya mengejek. Kyungsoo sedari tadi menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tidak memiliki keberanian untuk memandang ke arah lelaki berambut magenta itu._

" _Lucu sekali, Park. Kamu kira kamu akan berbahagia dengannya? Jangan bercanda, Park. Karena jika kamu memang pintar, seharusnya kamu tidak pernah melakukan ini padaku. Kamu akan menyesalinya." Chanyeol tertawa keras. Ia mengeratkan rangkulannya di pundak Kyungsoo dan berbalik meninggalkan lelaki berambut magenta itu sendirian._

_Chanyeol tidak peduli. Asalkan ia mendapatkan kepuasan dan kebebasan maka hatinya pun dapat berbahagia ria. Toh, jikalau ia benar putus dengan Kyungsoo, ia bisa mendapatkan yang lain._

_Benar begitu, Byun Baekhyun?_

_._

_._

_Chanyeol merasa dirinya dihantam oleh ribuan batu. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat barusan. Dimana ia melihat mantan kekasihnya—Byun Baekhyun tengah bercumbu dengan lelaki lain yang memiliki tinggi yang hampir sama dengannya. Ia jelas mengingat siapa lelaki yang bersama dengan mantan kekasihnya itu. Dia adalah adik kelasnya dan Baekhyun sewaktu SMA. Oh Sehun._

" _Cemburu?" Kata Chen tanpa memperdulikan balasan dari Chanyeol yang menatapnya tajam seakan ingin mengulitinya hidup-hidup. Ia menatap langit-langit seraya mengedikan tubuhnya._

" _Aku tidak cemburu." Balas Chanyeol angkuh. Ia pun kembali berkutat dengan skripsinya yang memang harus diberikan kepada dosennya besok. Chen tertawa renyah. Chen tahu kalau Chanyeol berbohong. Yang dikatakan Baekhyun memang benar apa adanya. Chanyeol adalah seorang idiot yang tidak tahu jati dirinya yang sebenarnya._

* * *

Chanyeol memegangi kepalanya yang seakan ingin pecah detik itu juga. Memorinya masih tersimpan dengan manisnya di otaknya. Padahal ia berusaha untuk tidak pernah mengingatnya kembali, tetapi foto yang baru saja ia lihat mengingatkannya kembali pada sosok Baekhyun.

" _Bisakah kamu melihatnya?"_

Suara itu. suara yang selalu menghantuinya dikala ia beristirahat maupun terjaga. Suara yang selalu membuatnya merasa gila hingga teman-temannya pun seringkali menatapnya iba.

" _Bukankah ini kemauanmu?"_

" AAAAAAAAHHHHHH! MENGHILANG BODOH! PERGI!"

* * *

_Suara riuh tepuk tangan mengakhiri pertunjukkan seni di SM High School. Dua lelaki yang seringkali dianggap sebagai anak kembar memberikan salam perpisahan sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan panggung._

_Lelaki tinggi berambut hitam berlari begitu kencang menuju belakang panggung. Disana terlihat sosok yang dicintainya tengah mengusap peluh yang membanjiri lehernya menggunakan sapu tangan. Senyum lebar berkembang di bibir tebalnya._

" _Baekhyun!"_

_Baekhyun menoleh ke arah dimana namanya dipanggil oleh seseorang. Dan ia mendapati kekasihnya tengah berlari menuju ke arahnya. Muka Baekhyun memerah ketika merasakan lengan kekar itu mendekap tubuhnya erat._

" _Aaah.. ada adegan romantis gratis~" Goda Chen. Seringaian tertera pada bibirnya. Kini ia terlihat bagai kucing licik yang tengah menggoda mangsanya. Baekhyun yang merasa tersinggung pun langsung mendorong tubuh Chanyeol dengan kuat hingga tubuh Chanyeol limbung dan terjatuh._

_Baekhyun memberikan tatapan sinisnya sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan Chen dan Chanyeol. Chanyeol mendengus._

" _Dasar kucing licik. Karena kamu Baekhyun akhirnya marah kan?!" Chen memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Ia paling jijik melihat lelaki tinggi itu merajuk kepadanya. Chen menoyor kepala Chanyeol dengan keras._

" _Aku tidak peduli. Toh, nanti juga kalian akan kembali bermesraan di ranjang nanti." Dan perkataan Chen barusan sukses membuat serorang Park Chanyeol mati kutu._

_._

_._

_Chanyeol memejamkan matanya menikmati semilir angin membelai kulitnya dan suara merdu yang meneduhkan hatinya. Chanyeol jelas sekali sangat mencintai orang yang sedang bernyanyi untuknya saat ini. _

" _Bagaimana? Aneh ya?" Tanya Baekhyun ragu. Ia tersenyum canggung seraya mengalihkan pandangannya dari Chanyeol. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya lalu menarik Baekhyun hingga Baekhyun berada di pangkuannya. Ia mencium pucuk kepala Baekhyun dengan sayang._

" _Tidak. Aku sangat menyukai suaramu yang indah itu." Ucap Chanyeol tulus. Rona merah pun menghiasi pipi Baekhyun._

" _Cih, gombal."_

* * *

Aku tertawa. Melihatmu yang tidak bisa melihat dan terperangkap dalam rasa bersalahmu padaku. Tidak bisa keluar dari masa lalumu sendiri. Dimana kita bersama, saling mencintai satu sama lain. Kamu tidak bisa melepaskan sosokku dari otak dan hatimu.

Kamu ingin terbebas?

Aku berikan.

Kamu membenciku?

Aku tidak peduli.

Kamu menyesal.

Aku tertawa.

Menggelikan melihatmu terpuruk seperti ini. Dimana sosokmu yang dulu terlihat begitu angkuh di hadapanku? Tertawa di saat aku harus menahan rasa sakit di hatiku dan memaki dirimu secara langsung untuk menyembunyikan kesedihanku. Kamu sangatlah brengsek bak bocah ingusan yang tidak tahu diri. Kamu tidak tahu artinya berterima kasih.

Lihat sekarang. Hari-harimu sangat hampa. Tidak ada tawa yang menghiasi harimu. Hanya rasa penyesalan yang hinggap di dalam harimu.

Sosok periang yang seringkali tertawa tanpa sebab dan membuatnya terlihat bersinar.

Bandingkan dengan dirimu yang sekarang. Si penakut dan si pembual.

Mungkin ada rasa kasihan yang hinggap dalam hatiku, tetapi kutepis rasa itu. Aku ingin melihatmu terpuruk. Menyesali semua perbuatan yang telah kamu lakukan dulu padaku. Meyakiti secara fisik maupun hati.

Tontonan yang sangat menarik. Benar begitu, Park Chanyeol?

* * *

_" Kembali padaku, Baekhyun." Pinta Chanyeol. Baekhyun menatapnya datar. Ditepisnya tangan Chanyeol dari pundaknya._

" _Kamu terlihat bagai pengemis, Chanyeol."_

_Chanyeol membulatkan matanya. Ia tidak percaya Baekhyun baru saja mengatainya pengemis. Dimana sosok Baekhyun yang sangat perhatian dan manis itu? Tidak mungkin setelah 2 tahun mereka berpisah, Baekhyun bisa berubah menjadi sosok yang tidak dikenalnya._

" _Kaget? Jangan harap kamu bisa semudah itu untuk memintaku kembali padamu, Chanyeol. Aku bukanlah Baekhyun yang dulu." Kini Baekhyun tersenyum angkuh padanya dengan lengan yang dilipat dadakan. Chanyeol menelan ludahnya kasar._

" _Baek__— "_

" _Siapa kamu? Kamu bukanlah Chanyeol. Enyahlah dari pandanganku." Dan Baekhyun pun berlalu meninggalkan Chanyeol yang terdiam mematung di tempat._

* * *

_" Aku menyesal, Baekhyun..."_

Aah, benarkah begitu, Tuan Park?

" _Tolong hentikan semua ini. Aku benci melihatku yang seperti ini."_

Jika memang benar kamu membencinya, kenapa kamu tidak pernah berinisiatif untuk menghancurinya sendirian. Kamu itu penakluk, bukan?

" _Aku tahu. Tapi bukan hanya diriku yang harus membunuhnya, tetapi kamu juga."_

Kamu tahu dimana letak kesalahanku?

" _Aku mengetahuinya. Sosokmu yang dulu dan kemarin, bukanlah sosokmu yang sebenarnya. Dan hal itu berlaku untukku juga. Kita sama."_

Kamu benar, Park. Sosok itu bukanlah diriku. Sosok itu hanyalah sosok yang sengaja kubuat untuk menjadi pelindungku selama ini. Ketakutanlah yang menggerogoti hatiku dan membuatku menciptakan karakter seperti itu. Tapi sangat disayangkan juga bukan kita harus membunuhnya, padahal mereka adalah pelindung kita?

" _Tapi di dunia ini hanya boleh ada satu kita. Tidak mungkin kedua kepribadian itu merusak diri kita yang sebenarnya. Mereka haruslah musnah."_

Jawaban yang tepat, Park Chanyeol. Pejamkanlah kedua matamu dan arahkan pistol yang kamu pegang ke dirimu yang dulu. Teguhkan hatimu. Percaya pada dirimu sendiri kalau kamu yang sekarang adalah dirimu yang sebenarnya. Aku berada dibelakangmu dan melakukan hal yang sama. Dalam hitungan ketiga kita akan memusnahkannya.

Satu.

Dua.

.

.

Tiga.

.

.

.

DOR

* * *

Terkadang menyembunyikan jati diri kita yang sebenarnya tidaklah baik. Kita bisa saja menyakiti orang lain. Terutama dengan orang yang kita sayang.

Jalankan dengan lurus. Kuatkan hatimu dan percayalah pada dirimu sendiri.

_Kita bisa melakukannya._

_Aku adalah aku dan kamu adalah kamu._

_Inilah kita. Karena kita itu sama._

.

.

" Bangun, Park Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol pun terbangun dari tidur lelapnya. Matanya langsung menangkap sosok kekasihnya tengah tersenyum manis padanya. Chanyeol ikut tersenyum. Ia tidur di atas paha kekasihnya.

" Hai, manis." Sapa Chanyeol dengan suara seraknya khas orang yang baru bangun dari tidurnya. Senyum di wajah kekasih nya tidak memudar, dan jemari lentik milik kekasihnya kini bermain di helaian rambut Chanyeol.

" Hai juga, tampan."

Mereka saling memberikan senyum termanis mereka. Memberitahukan cinta mereka melalui senyuman tulus yang tersungging pada bibir keduanya.

" Aku mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun."

" Aku juga mencintaimu, Park Chanyeol."

Dan masa depan cerah pun telah menanti mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

Cerita terabsurd yang pernah Lotte bikin.

**Please don't be silent readers. So, review please.**


End file.
